United Kingdom of Britannia
The United Kingdom of Great Britain, Northern Ireland, and Australia, commonly known as the United Kingdom of Britannia '''or simply '''United Kingdom is a far reaching entity that stretches around the globe. Its capital of its Government and home of its Monarchy lies in London, and residence of Thomas Williams, the current Prime Minister of The United Kingdom and King Daniel of Cornwall, monarch of the United Kingdom and its realms. Canada, Australia and New Zealand were all the first to propose the idea to the United Kingdom to form a new Empire, currently several realms have heavily intergrated each others military. *'London (UK)': 7,172,036 (2001) *'Hong Kong' (Hong Kong District) 7,005,234 *'Sydney (Australia):' 4,040,000 (1999 Estimate) *'Melbourne (Australia): '''3,371,300 (1998 Estimate) *'Brisbane (Australia):' 1,574,600 (1998 Estimate) *'Perth (Australia): 1,341,900 (1998 Estimate) Government While the Queen remains the "head of state", each portion of Britannia is ruled by their own parliament, whose Governor-General, Prime Minister and Opposition Leader represent the Province in the National Parliament, presided over by the Prime Minister, currently Thomas Williams. Britannia's provinces retain their own individual identities fairly clearly, though their military hierarchy is considerably more integrated. David Miliband remains the Foreign Minister. The seat of government remains in London. Currently, the delegations consist of Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom of England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales. The Government also has a large list of Ministies in which the Prime Minister inplaces to run the nation on they're own terms, with a new cabint comes a must approval from the monarch before they enter His Majesties Government. The current amount of political parties is diverse, the Conservatives and Liberals have formed a coaliton against the Labour-Patriot Party, the largest party inside of the parliament. Foreign Relations Britannia's policy has altered somewhat from that of its member nations. Britannia's relations with Cascadia and Everett, though, are fairly frosty, due to Cascadia and Everett's willingness to simply annex the seceded states of Quebec, Ontario New Foundland and Labrador and their claims of being the strongest economies. *'''British Commonwealth (Founding Nation) *'NATO' (Founding Nation) *'United Nations' (Founding Nation, Security Council Permanent Seat) *'International Monetary Fund (IMF)'(Member Nation) *'G8' (Member Nation) *'G20' (Member Nation) *'European Union' (Member Nation) *'Council of Europe' (Member Nation) *'Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD)' (Member Nation) *'Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe (OSCE)' (Member Nation) Economy The currency of Britannia is the Pound which has in the last few years dropped in value over the years. Britannia enjoys a mixed economy with both charismatics of capitalism and a progressive economic policy. London is the worlds largest finance center in the world, with Hong Kong being the largest port in the world has gained the United Kingdom major positions in world economics. The GDP (PPP) estiments for the United Kingdom in 2011 was at $4,205,473. Military Britannian Ground Infantry are mostly Australian and British. Having joined in the pacification of Afghanistan and what is now Iraqistan, its troops are skilled in anti-insurgency combat. Britannian forces at the moment are forced to make do with anti-droid weaponry such as EMP Railguns Nevertheless, it is a state-of-the-art Force armed with some of the best and the most advanced equipment in the world. Royal Air Force The Britannian Royal Air Force has begun to upgrade to the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. Currently, vessels that use anti-gravity are a minority and usually only exist in the Prototype stage. Navy Britannia has a reputation as one of the most powerful naval powers in the world, and it maintains a state-of-the-art Navy that has been allotted the use of droids (where the Ground and Air Forces have been given only limited access). Using Fusion Engines, Britannia’s two largest fleets (Pacific and Atlantic) remain one of the most, if not the powerful in their areas of Jurisdiction. The Indian and Pacific Ocean has been largely kept safe due to the efforts of the Britannian fleets. Category:Worlds Category:FW Storage